The present disclosure herein relates to a reception device and a transmission/reception system including the same, and more particularly, to a reception device for performing communication by using a human body as a medium and a transmission/reception system including the same.
A signal transmission medium is needed to exchange signals between a transmission device and a reception device. Generally, there is a communication method using a wire, but such a communication method requires a cable between a transmission device and a reception device so that portability becomes an issue. Accordingly, various types of wireless communications have been developed for communication of portable terminals and the like.
In addition, communication methods for delivering signals or information from a transmission device to a reception device by using a human body as a medium have emerged in recent medium. Devices that exchange signals by using a human body as a medium may be applied to various fields such as medical, security, retail, and smart management. Since a communication method using a human body as a medium delivers signals by allowing the human body to contact a transmission/reception device, a separate wired signal transmission medium is not required and data may be transmitted and received between a user and a system. In addition, since a communication method using a human body as a medium does not transmit signals to the air as compared to a wireless communication, it has a binding force with respect to the signals.
There is a continuing need for a reception device and a transmission/reception system for ensuring the stability of such a reception device using a human body as a medium.